


An Alternate Plan

by anotherthief



Series: Will and Amy Gardner [1]
Category: The Good Wife (TV), The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherthief/pseuds/anotherthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU in which Will Gardner (TGW) and Amy Gardner (TWW) meet in college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alternate Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on tumblr and then LJ in 2011. It was meant to be the beginning of a longer AU but it stands alone without any confusion.

It happens something like this.

Alicia and Peter get engaged at the end of year two and there's an internship in New York City. He takes it.

(When he tells Alicia about it, she tells him that’s great, really great, but the look on her face when he tells her that he’ll probably be too busy to keep up with her this summer makes him wonder. But she’s got a fiancée and he, he needs to let go.)

Will’s been in NYC a couple weeks when he ventures out to find the local nightlife. The first time he notices her she's on the dance floor with her girlfriends. She's wearing a dark blue dress that hugs her curves in all the right places, and she's dancing like she hasn't got a care in the world. He smiles without realizing what he's doing and has to get the guy from work he's sitting with to repeat some question about a brief for a partner they were supposed to be tracking down before they left. Todd's a nice guy, but for them to only be interns he's already forgot how to leave work at the office. Will, frankly, has other plans in mind.

The girl from the dance floor wanders towards where they're leaning against the bar. She orders a double shot of vodka and he tells the bartender to put it on his tab. She gives him a look that tells him she’s sizing him up and he gets the impression she can see right through him. (It’s on their third or fourth date when she asks about whoever it was that broke his heart that he realizes just how right he was.)

He gives her his signature grin and sticks his hand out. "I'm Will."

He knows he's got her when he sees the amusement spreading on her face as she shakes his hand.

The bartender pours her shot and she downs it without a second's pause. She puts the shot glass down and grabs his beer, finishing the last swallow. Replacing the beer on the bar, she takes his hand and leads him back to the dance floor with her.

"It's Amy." She says with a mischievous look in her eye and for the first time (but far from the last) he wonders just what he's gotten himself into.


End file.
